


Lessons From a Spy

by thewriterandmuse



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 13:09:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14113017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewriterandmuse/pseuds/thewriterandmuse
Summary: Aeryvana is many things. Jedi Knight. Battlemaster. Hero of Tython. The one thing she is not? A dancer. So, at the end of the year when the Republic has asked for her attendance at an annual ball, she get's the bright idea to ask the one man who she thinks is the best qualified. Little does she know, much needed conversations arise and she doesn't want to deal with them.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> *Originally posted on my tumblr under the same username*
> 
> This is a little something I came up with to assist me in getting back into writing after, I would say, four/five years? Please be gentle, I've been fairly rusty.

Aeryvana had accomplished many things in her lifetime. From taking down flesh raiders, to sith lords, to the incredibly powerful Emperor, and finally, more recently, Revan. There was nary a thing she couldn’t do. But, those were all missions out on the field, many in battle, in life or death situations. Where she was never truly sure if she’d live to tell the tale. Sure, she had the force, an edge many didn’t have. However, that never stopped her from being nervous or scared. It was only her training that allowed her to overcome those thoughts and thrive. For that, she would always be eternally grateful.

That said, being asked to attend the formal Life Day celebration as an honored guest in the Federal District of Coruscant was an entirely different monster. See, Aeryvana never thought herself a diplomat. It just wasn’t in her nature. She never cared for politics or law, preferring the simplistic life of a Jedi. However, ever since the Yavin 4 incident many individuals requested her presence and opinions. The temporary alliance between the Republic and Empire had been labeled as top secret, with information given on a need to know basis. But that didn’t stop the rumors from floating. Her simplistic existence, as simplistic as it could be considering the nature of her exploits, had exploded into something she wasn’t sure she’d be able to control. She was now Aeryvana, the Jedi who succeeded where no other could, the Negotiator. She wasn’t quite sure she liked it.

This was one of the biggest, if not the biggest celebration in Republic controlled space. There was no doubt in her mind the gathering would be ornate in the festivities, filled with laughter and music, and many, many diplomats just itching to cozy up to her and convince her to help them with whatever it may be. It went completely against everything Aeryvana was comfortable with. She wasn’t a party girl. Never really went to the cantinas. While some of her Jedi allies liked going out to have an enjoyable time she preferred to stay in and read a book or catch up on one of the many shows she started but could never finish on the Holonet.

Plus, there was most certainly going to be dancing, something she could never do. Well, she could, but she wasn’t good at it. Aeryvana learned very quickly in her teen years that she had two left feet. One would think being a Jedi would mean having a fluid form and impeccable foot work. She certainly did have beautiful footwork. But that footwork was in fighting, not dancing. When Master Satele, another invitee to the celebration, said that all guests honor would have a grand dance to open the festivities, Aeryvana did her best to not panic. It made her rethink her decision to accept the invitation in the first place. Not that she could take it back at this point. It would reflect badly on her and the Jedi as a whole. 

As Aeryvana continued to meditate in her room of the small apartment she acquired shortly after defeating the Emperor the first time, working to control her nerves and overcome them, she tried coming up with a plan that didn’t involve her humiliating herself in front of the entire Senate body. She couldn’t ask Scourge; the former Wrath would just laugh at her. Sure, they had a good working relationship, but they weren’t close enough for that type of request. There was also the idea of asking Doc to assist, but the man had a tough time not flirting with her. It was surely harmless, Doc had a heart of gold, but…it just didn’t feel right. Kira was off planet, working a mission that didn’t require Aeryvana’s assistance. T7-01 and C2-N2 weren’t good matches either. That only left one person she could think of…

Aeryvana flushed a light red. She hadn’t seen Theron since Yavin 4. With her being an in-demand Jedi and him being one of the top SIS agents, it took less than twenty hours for them to receive new mission details. They were both pulled away before they could really talk about what happened between them and where things would go from there. But then again, Jedi weren’t allowed to form attachments. It was something that Aeryvana had taken to heart for many years, but in that moment on Yavin 4, when Theron had so carefully challenged her and her skills, it woke something inside her she had never felt before. It many respects, it terrified her. Releasing passion was something Jedi didn’t do. It was something a Sith would do. Aeryvana was not Sith.

But Lana was. Lana Beniko, Sith in name but only partly in nature. When Aeryvana first caught Lana’s force signature it caught her off guard. While certainly dark, it wasn’t as dark as those she came across before. And as she spent more time with Lana and Theron, fighting through Manaan, Rishi, and Yavin 4, she came to realize that the Sith and Jedi were more similar than she realized. It made her begin to question the many teachings given to her as a child and young adult.

‘You’re getting distracted Aeryvana. Stop it,’ she forced her eyes to open and scan the room contemplatively, ‘you have an issue to solve. Now solve it.’

She really, would rather not. She wasn’t sure she was prepared to see Theron again. He came flying into her life so quickly, so forcefully, Aeryvana had no true idea of what to do. Before she could have done anything different they were pulled into a whirlwind situation that could barely be controlled. It was partially out of fear of falling for her passions once more that held her back. But it was also partially out of fear for the whole ordeal was a one-time thing. The whole oxymoron bothered her to a great degree. It was this very thing that made Aeryvana appreciate and abhor the no attachments rule at the same time. Made things so much less confusing. Untangling her legs from underneath her Aeryvana stood and stretched, knowing full well what she needed to do, but was conflicted on actually doing it. Sighing, she strode over to her personal holoterminal and clicked it on, scrolling past the various names until she found his. Her fingers hesitated over the call button. Would he even be home? Would he answer? She shook her head and refocused, pressing the call on to initiate contact before she could change her mind. Her foot tapping nervously behind her waiting.

A few clicks and Aeryvana began to second guess herself and hope that he wasn’t home, so she could just leave a message and hang up. But the force was certainly not on her side today. Or maybe it was and just playing games with her mind. For when she moved her fingers to initiate leaving a message, the beeping stopped, and a very familiar face came into view. His hair disheveled, deep brown eyes tired, looking like he hadn’t slept in a few years, but Theron Shan was no less handsome now than he was back on Yavin 4. Aeryvana fought down her nervousness, taking on the calm and controlled face of a Jedi Knight.

“Oh, I’m sorry, did I wake you?”

Theron rubbed his eyes and sat up, a blanket pooling around his waist “No, it’s fine. I just got home. You know how work goes.”

“A spy’s job is never done,” Aeryvana smiled softly.

“It certainly is not. It’s been awhile Aery. What do I owe this pleasure?”

She could feel is eyes scanning her and she did her best to not let it get under her skin, but she did shift her body weight to try and get a bit more comfortable. “I…. need your assistance with something.”

“Does it involve blowing things up and life or death situations?”

“No, nothing life threatening.”

“Wow, I’ll have to mark my calendar.”

“Theron!!” Aeryvana glared and flushed indignant as the man began to laugh.

“Aww, you know I jest. In all seriousness, what do you need?” He looked at her in such a way that Aeryvana’s heart raced. 

And it wasn’t out of nerves.

She cleared her throat, rather embarrassed, “You know how the yearly Life Day celebration is coming fast?”

“Yeah, I’m being dragged to it as a,” he held up his hands in air quotes, “guest of honor. I just think it’s the SiS’ way of getting out of sending someone else.”

A small smile graced Aeryvana’s face, “That wouldn’t surprise me.”

“Now, what about this get together has you calling me all antsy?”

She made an unhappy noise in the back of her throat that Theron just barely picked up on, “what’s wrong?”

“I can’t dance,” she finally whispered after a moment, refusing to look at him.

He blinked at her somewhat confused, “Really? That’s what’s bugging you?”

“…. Unfortunately,” she sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, “and I was hoping you would teach me how.”

Theron studied the female cathar for a brief moment before the corners of his mouth tipped upwards, “I suppose I could. Especially considering we haven’t seen each other in a few months. It’s not like you’re avoiding me or anything.”

“Theron, you know it’s not—”

“I’m know, but you know we’re going to have to talk about it sooner or later.”

“I’d rather not over holoterminal.”

She heard him sigh and she felt the coil of nerves tighten in her belly, “we’ll talk about it, just, not right now.”

“Okay, you win this round,” he looked at her intently before continuing, “in the meantime, your dance lessons start immediately. You know where I live right?”

Aeryvana nodded, “I’ll see you in about an hour.”

Theron gave a two-finger salute before disconnecting their call, allowing for Aeryvana to finally release the pent-up tension in her body. Just talking with him still set her body and mind off in a blaze of emotions no matter what she did to deny them. Even Master Satele lost to them at least once, but was that such a terrible thing? It brought Theron into the world and thus into her life. Aeryvana’s job was dangerous, her enemies could use him against her. But at the same time, Theron could hold his own, she saw that quite clearly multiple times and especially against Revan. Regardless she still felt a deep desire to protect him, to make sure nothing stood in his way or, heaven forbid, take his life. Alas, she would have to mull things over more later, she had a spy to meet for some dancing lessons.

What could go wrong?


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of 2. I may end up adding to this later. But for now, it's completed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here are the videos I referenced for this chapter:
> 
> Basic Box Step: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n8PIcO4_S5Q  
> Progressive Step: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fdStVuh56sY  
> Turning: https://youtu.be/qjFR9E5CHaM

Have you ever had that crystal clear moment of what in the hell were you thinking? That was how Aeryvana was feeling the moment she stepped out of her apartment and into the crisp air of Coruscant. That was how she was still feeling leading up to the moment she stood in front of the person’s apartment she was trying to not have feelings for. To which that feeling only got worse as she rang the bell and waited for him to open said door. Her eyes scanning back and forth repeatedly hoping nobody she knew would walk by. This was ridiculous. She was a Jedi, not a teenager. 

But that didn’t stop her mouth from going dry with he opened the damned door. Or the air almost being knocked out of her lungs at his mussed-up mess of hair and tight-fitting red tank top. Or having her mind to go all the wrong places at his low hanging loose black sweatpants and bare feet. Or having her heart race as he looked at her. Even with the lack of proper attire she was so accustomed to seeing Theron Shan oozed pure, raw, dangerous, feral sex appeal. And it took everything Aeryvana had in her, every single meditation training, lecture, and study to keep herself from doing something incredibly improper.

Why did she holo him again? Why didn’t she suck it up and contact Doc or Scourge or Kira or Rusk or, hell, Tee-seven? Oh, right. She was apparently a huge glutton for punishment and she missed the SIS Agent of all things.

“You going to keep standing there all day staring or actually step foot into my apartment?” his voice broke her out of her revere of swirling emotions.

The question may have been totally innocent, but the context, that was another thing entirely. She saw the way his mouth curved just so into a tiny little smirk as he leaned against the door frame. The bastard was teasing her.

Aeryvana’s blue eyes narrowed even though she couldn’t hide or stop the heat rising to her cheeks as she gave him a dirty look, “I’m not going to dignify that with a response,” and briskly made her way past him and into his home, more specifically, his living room.

“Funny thing, you just did,” he was quick to respond as she heard the door slide shut tightly behind them, casting them in the soft glow of Theron’s tableside lamp.

It was a simple, modest, one-bedroom apartment. A little bigger than her own. But much messier. Magazines lay precariously and haphazard on the coffee table next to a coffee cup. A datapad on the couch with his familiar jacket draped over the back. A few items of clothing scattered along the floor leading into his bedroom. He didn’t seem to have any pictures on the walls, only a tv which was on but muted. No dirty dishes in the kitchen either. Or half eaten food cartons she noted. In fact, the kitchen was the cleanest part of his home. Either the man was OCD about his kitchen being clean, or he was barely home enough to use it.

“You had an hour and you only cleaned your kitchen?” she teased lightly walking further into the apartment, only turning around to look at him curiously when he didn’t respond right away.

Theron had taken to rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly, his once flirty façade giving way to a more humble, almost shy man, his eyes cast up at the ceiling.

“Well, there’s only so much a man can do when he’s only been home maybe thirty minutes after a few weeks out on a job with minimal sleep when a certain jedi calls asking for assistance that he hasn’t seen in months. Then realizes that his apartment is in a worst state than he thought but still needs at least three cups of Caf before attempting to clean the mess. Only for him to realize that –”

Aeryvana quickly cut him off, “Theron, I’m just teasing.”

But she could now clearly see the tired bags under his eyes. The way he carried himself now, his movements slightly sluggish as he walked around the couch to the other end of the coffee table and in front of the silent TV, picking up the cup of Caf off the table and taking another swig from it. The man was clearly exhausted and now she felt terrible for holoing him. The man needed to sleep, badly. So, she made to turn and head back towards the door.

“You’re tired, I can find one of my companions to teach me what I need to know. You need to relax and unwind. I had no idea…”

As she made to move she felt his hand grasp her wrist firmly. It was the first time they touched since their time on Yavin 4. His scent and force signature surrounding her and all her senses. It was familiar and comforting, as well as sending so many signals to her mind that she harbored feelings for the spy she wasn’t allowed to have.

“You can stay,” his voiced echoed behind her, his hold on her wrist keeping her from moving any further than she had just seconds ago.

“But—”

“I want you to stay…” his voice softer, and Aeryvana moved to argue that it wasn’t okay for him to be so sleep deprived.

But then came the yearning in his voice, “Please don’t leave…”, and her heart clenched almost painfully.

She shouldn’t have done what she did, shouldn’t have given in, but she did it anyway. Turning back around she found herself wrapping her arms around his waist and pulling his body towards her own, hugging him tightly and giving in to the yearning in her own chest she so obviously had like him, burrowing herself and close as she could. His arms coming to wrap around her frame and holding her tightly to him, one arm around her mid back, the other around her shoulders, his head coming to rest on top of her own, her hair tickling his cheek as she felt him breathe deeply. Her senses overloaded with everything that was him as each part of her body connected with his own, causing her to close her eyes and release a soft shuddering breath she didn’t realize she’d been holding.

“I missed you too.” She whispered.

He could only hum quietly in response and pull her tighter to him, presumably afraid that she’d leave, disappear even. Afraid that it was maybe a dream. But it was no dream. No amount of power within the force could create a dream such as this one. They stood there for who knows how long. Not that Aeryvana cared much. Thoughts of learning to dance far from her mind as she was consumed by her feelings for the spy holding her. Nevermind the fact that Jedi weren’t allowed to have relationships and attachments. Nevermind that his mother was one of her teachers. Nevermind that everyone looked to her as the hero she never felt she was. Nothing mattered right now except for the man who held her, who felt things for her he knew, she shouldn’t feel back. But none of that mattered. Not now, and Aeryvana for a split second didn’t care if they ever did. Everything was right in their world. But of course, reality has that sinister way of ramming itself back into existence where it wasn’t wanted. She was a Jedi. He was a spy. They were at war with the Empire. And she had a party to go to where she was required to dance and currently didn’t know how to. 

“You have an hour to teach me,” her comment muffled by his shirt, “then you take a nap and I’ll go get us something to eat for when you wake up. Deal?”

He made a noise of non-commitment and she pursed her lips, jabbing her fingers into his ribs and pulling back just slightly to give him an unamused look, “deal?”

“Fine, I suppose,” he sighed dramatically causing her to roll her eyes at him.

“At least I’m not going to leave while you take your nap.”

“True, although you would be leaving to get us food.”

“Technicality.”

“Uh huh, and I thought Jedi didn’t believe in absolutes and technicalities.”

“Correction, only Sith believe in absolutes. Jedi do what they have to do for the good of the Republic, including technicalities.”

“Interesting…”

“What?”

“Just thinking,” Theron pulled back a few inches more to look down at her intently.

“…About?” Aeryvana grew a few degrees warmer under his hazel gaze, not sure he she liked him thinking so loudly.

“Nothing, don’t worry about it. Forget I said anything for now. We need to teach you how to dance,” he pulled out of her embrace completely and strode over to a small panel on his wall.

Clicking a few buttons, the soft melody of a piano filled the room.

Aeryvana didn’t like him avoiding her question, but in some ways, she couldn’t blame him for it. She was avoiding all his questions about them and the state of their relationship. Although she had to admit the avoidance came from her own hesitation to confront it. She knew what she should do, which was end things and keep things strictly professional, meaning not calling him when she needed a personal favor, such as this one. But at the same time, just watching him exist in his own habitat, something deep in the Force was telling her not to do it. That wasn’t the Jedi way, but even now without her emotions running on high, she couldn’t deny the truth, the Force. And she also didn’t want to hurt him. She was terrified of doing so. He deserved so much better than that.

Unclipping her lightsabers from her hips she laid them together on his coffee table as he turned back and came towards her once more.

“Luckily for you I’ve been to this particular event before,” he spoke, taking her hand and laying it on his upper right bicep, “they like to do the waltz, which is what you’ll be learning.”

“Ever the professional Theron.”

Theron grinned cheekily but didn’t take her bait, pulling her right hand into his left, and his right hand laid lightly on her left shoulder blade, and stepping just a smidge to her right as he did so, “The basic step of waltz is simple, think of it like a box. I will step forward with my left foot. When you feel me push you forward a bit, step back with your right.”

He did so and she stepped back awkwardly, not really liking how it made her feel off balance, “I already don’t like this…”

With a chuckle the spy continued, “now bring your left foot back and step to the side, about shoulder width apart.”

She did so just as awkwardly, and he followed by stepping forward towards his left foot and to the side, mimicking her movements.

“And now bring your right foot in towards your left foot.”

When she did he grinned, “good, first steps are always the hardest. Now, you step forward with your left foot,” and when she complied he moved back with his right.

“And lastly bring your right foot towards your left and then to the right, about shoulder width apart.” Once he felt her move he mimicked her again, but this time paralleling her movements with his right foot.

“There you go! See, it’s not so bad.”

“I still don’t like this. I’m terrible.”

“You’ll get better as we practice,” Theron reassured her confidently, “the waltz has a smooth up and down movement to it. You will bend your knee slightly as you step behind with your right foot,” he gently pushed her back, “now rise up until your knee is straight as you move your left foot,” and as she did so just as off kilter as before he finished, “and then back down as your left foot lands.”

This pattern of explanation and action continued for a good ten minutes, Aeryvana incredibly awkward, Theron being as patient as a saint. Eventually though, she grudgingly had to admit this wasn’t so bad. At least, until he tried teaching her the next moves. This “progressive step” thing he was trying to teach her was not computing into action.

“We’ll just go slowly, don’t give up yet, you’re doing really well.”

“I’m not going to get it,” she said from her place on his couch.

“Yes you will,” he dragged her back up before she could protest more than she already had, “and I thought Jedi didn’t give up.”

She threw a sharp look at him and he didn’t pay it much mind, “what, you know it’s true.”

She was silent as he tried again, “move back with your right foot….good, now meet it with your left foot and slide it to the left…good, now meet your right and left together like before…good. Okay.”

He breathed deep, “now, I will move you back again, this time with my right foot, so move your left foot back,” she pulled back as he pushed forward, “and move your right foot back and slide it to the right.” She was very close to falling over but this time did not do so, “and move your left foot in to meet your right.”

They repeated this motion, him moving her backwards two more times, dipping downwards and upwards with their knees until he stopped, “see, I told you that it could be done.”

“I guess….”

And so the pair practiced the second steps double the time of the first, and eventually Aeryvana got it down somewhat okay. Really good was Theron’s term for it, but Aeryvana didn’t believe him in the slightest. Maybe that was it and there weren’t any more steps.

Then came the twirling. The the twirling with movement. The the twirling with movement and combining all the different movements together. By the end of the hour Aeryvana was a grumpy Cathar sitting on the couch dizzy and Theron was a very amused but tired human sitting next to her.

“Don’t worry, we still have a few days to finish teaching you the steps.”

“I still don’t believe you, but okay.” She looked at the clock, “and it’s your nap time.”

He took one look at the clock and shrugged. Before she could reprimand and remind him of their deal, she found his head in her lap, rest of his body between her legs, cheek against her thigh, his arms wrapped around her waist, eyes closed.

“I don’t think cuddling was a part of our deal.”

He opened his eyes briefly to stare up at her, “No, but now you can’t leave anyway even if you wanted to.”

“I have the Force.”

“You won’t use it on me.”

“What about food?”

“We’ll order in.”

“You have an answer for everything don’t you,” It was more of a statement than a question.

“Yup,” his eyes were closed again, and he cuddled himself closer to her body, dragging her downward until his head was resting on her stomach, just underneath her chest, and her head rested against the pillow on the couch.

She huffed a sigh and laid her head back fully, idly running her fingers through his mussed-up hair as she stared at the ceiling, “what am I going to do with you?”

There was no response save for the beginnings of a light snore coming from his mouth. Aeryvana shook her head and closed her eyes too. He won this round, next one was hers.

Whatever that meant.


End file.
